No Turning Back
by amillipede
Summary: On returning to Camp, Percy and his friends discover that Octavian will attack in a month. To prepare, everyone is sent to different places to find all the help they can get. Meanwhile, Austin and Ally are have just gotten back from tour and are now focusing on their music. But when they meet two certain demigods, their lives are forever changed, and there's no turning back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's up! It's up! The ****_Austin & Ally-Percy Jackson_**** crossover is finally up! Who's excited!? I am! :P **

**I've had this idea for a while now, but I never got around to writing it until now. So, thank you all for checking it out! Hope you like! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally_****, ****_Percy Jackson_****, or anything else you recognize here. **

* * *

"It's been another great concert, am I right, guys?" Trish yelled into the microphone.

The crowd cheered wildly in response.

"Who wants to hear more music?" Dez asked.

This time, the audience stomped their feet as well.

"Alright, but I don't think they hear can hear us. What should we do, Dez? How do we get their attention?"

"I don't know. Wait, we can set off the fire alarm!" Dez exclaimed, causing the crowd to laugh.

Trish rolled her eyes and turned to the crowd. "What do you guys think?"

The crowd cheered as loud as they could, and soon, a chant had begun: "Austin! Ally! Austin! Ally!"

Dez and Trish smiled and left the stage, satisfied with the crowd's reaction.

Meanwhile, the crowd got louder and louder: "Austin! Ally! Austin! Ally! AUSTIN! ALLY! AUSTIN! ALLY! AUSTIN! ALLY!" The chant dissolved into cheers as the two singers appeared onstage.

The two of them opened their mouths and began to sing their encore piece. As they sang, they moved across the stage, touching their fan's hands, and generally having a great time.

Their fans sang along with them, knowing all the lyrics by heart.

_(Austin)_  
_Yeah. Woah_  
_I'm walking on a thin line,_  
_And my hands are tied, _  
_Got nowhere to hide,_

_I'm standing at a crossroads,_  
_Don't know where to go,_  
_Feeling so exposed._

_(Ally)_  
_Yeah I'm caught, in between,_  
_Where I'm going and where I've been,_  
_But I know, there's no turning back, yeah._

_(Austin & Ally)_  
_It's like I'm balanced, on the edge._  
_It's like I'm hanging, by a thread._  
_But I'm still gonna push ahead,_  
_So I tell myself,_  
_Yeah, I tell myself,_

_Don't look down, down, down, down._  
_Don't look down, down, down, down._  
_Don't look down, down, down, down._  
_Don't look down, down, down, down._

_(Austin)_  
_It'd be so easy, just to run._  
_It'd be so easy, to just give up._

_(Ally)_  
_But I'm not that girl who go turn my back,_  
_There's no turning back._

_(Austin & Ally)_  
_No turning back._

_(Ally)_  
_It's like I'm balanced, on the edge._

_(Austin)_  
_It's like I'm hanging, by a thread._

_(Ally)_  
_But I'm still gonna push ahead,_  
_So I tell myself,_  
_Yeah, I tell myself_

_(Austin & Ally)_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down._  
_Don't look down, down, down, down._  
_Don't look down, down, down, down._  
_Don't look down, down, down, down._

"Thank you Miami!" Austin yelled when the song was over.

"Thank you," Ally added, "for coming to the last concert of our tour. You guys are awesome!"

Austin and Ally waved one last time to the crowd and disappeared from their view, hidden by a cloud of white smoke. When the smoke cleared, the two singers had vanished.

Backstage, Austin and Ally hugged, and congratulated each other.

"Great job as usual, guys!" Trish told them. "That was amazing."

"Thanks, Trish," I loved tour, but now, I'm ready to go home and just relax. It's been a very busy six months."

"Yeah," Austin chimed in, "I'm so glad we got to go to all those different countries and play concerts, but the best part of all was that I got to do it with you guys."

"Awwww," Dez said.

Ally grinned. "I know, Austin's such a nice guy."

The redhead looked up, confused. "What? No, I was saying 'Awwww' because I don't have enough money to buy a pretzel." He pointed to a platter of pretzels nearby. "Awwww."

Trish gave him a strange look. "Dez, you do know that those pretzels are free, right?"

"Oh. Well, in that case." Austin's best friend grabbed the whole plate and took off toward the bus.

Austin, Ally, and Trish looked at each other, shrugged, and followed their strange friend. They were used to Dez's strange antics by now.

"Well, I'm ready to get home and do absolutely nothing. I mean, this tour was a lot of hard work! Not to mention working with Dez!" Trish shuddered.

Ally laughed. "Aww, you know you loved the tour."

"Ok, fine," her best friend conceded. "I'm just glad you came with us for the whole thing this time. I don't think I would make it if I had to be stuck on tour with the two boys _again_. Plus, I would have missed you so bad!"

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!" Austin protested. "And last time wasn't so bad. And besides, if Ally didn't come this time, then it would only be the Austin Moon Tour, not the Austin and Ally Tour."

"Well, I'm really glad I came this time too. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I mean, come one, who would want to miss seeing all those awesome cities? And, I loved performing!"

"What about us?" Austin put on a sad face. "Didn't you like going on tour with us?"

Ally pushed him. "Of course, you doofus! That was the best part!"

Laughing they boarded the bus and headed for home.

* * *

**I know it's a bit short, but that's just the beginning! Things will start to pick up soon. Again, thanks for reading!**

**IMPORTANT: Do you guys want alternate chapters of A&A POV and PJ POV, or it doesn't matter? In other words, one chapter in the POV of one of the characters of ****_Austin & Ally_****, then one in a character of ****_Percy Jackson_****'s POV. What do you guys think? **

**As always, let me know in a review! :)**

**Hope you're as excited for this story as I am!**

**~amillipede**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and/or favortied this story! It really means a lot to me! :)**

**So some of you voted on the POV, and it was tie. So, here's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to switch POVs every chapter, so it will be a different person narrated each chapter, but the person may be from the same show/book. For example, I could have Ally go, then Austin. How does that sound?**

**Also, I'm doing a new thing where I give shoutouts to stories which I think are totally worth reading. Today's story: **When it Comes Around, It Stays Around by HungerGamesFan11. **Here's the summary: **Let's just say Ally Dawson isn't normal. Let's just say she's a demigod-a Greek one, to be exact. When Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, comes to take her to Camp Half-Blood, Ally has to figure out who she is-what she is, and whether her friends are meant to be left behind in the monster dust. **I recommend reading it! It's really good.**

**Ok, enough talk. let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don not own ****_Austin & All_****, ****_Percy Jackson_****, or anything else you recognize in here.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Guess who got a job at Moon's Mattress Kingdom?" Trish asked as she walked into the Sonic Boom.

Ally took one look at her friend, and her jaw dropped. Austin and Dez came clambering down the stairs and stopped short when the saw Trish, staring at her in what Ally guessed to be open mouthed shock.

Trish was wearing what only could be a full on mattress costume.

Dez was the first to recover. "Trish, what in the world are you wearing? Even _I_ wouldn't wear an outfit like _that_!"

"My parents hired _you_?" Austin asked, sounding shocked.

Ally broke out of her trance and turned to her blonde friend. "Austin, why do your parents have a mattress costume?"

Austin blinked. "Um…I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on, Austin, please?" Ally begged. She really wanted to know why Mike and Mimi had a mattress costume. Who wouldn't, right?

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it, Ally,"

"Pretty please?"

"Ally," Austin whined.

"Austin," Ally begged, copying her best friend's tone.

The blonde huffed. "Fine. Just promise you won't laugh."

Excited, Ally nodded.

"My parents had that made for me last year for my Halloween costume. Then they made me wear it to one of their mattress conventions. It was horrible! But I didn't want you guys to know, so I kept quiet." Austin shuddered. "Worst. Costume. EVER!"

Ally had to suppress a grin, but Dez, on the other hand, burst out laugh.

"That's HILARIOUS, Austin!" He exclaimed, doubling over.

"Dez!" Austin protested. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"No I didn't," the redhead replied. "Ally did."

"Um, guys? Hello? I'm right here?" Trish interrupted, obviously displeased at being forgotten by the others.

"Yes, and you're wearing a mattress," Dez replied, serious again.

Trish gave him a death glare. "Thanks, Dez, for stating the obvious. And yes, Austin, your parents hired me. They were impressed by my long resume."

Austin nodded. "Oh, that makes sense."

Trish and Ally both rolled their eyes. "Anyway," Trish turned to Ally, "Sleepover at my house tonight?"

"A sleepover at your houses?" Dez replied. "I'll have to check with my parents…"

"Not you, douchebag! I was talking to Ally!"

"Oh," Dez backed off, disappointed.

"Sure, Trish!" Ally told her best friend. "I'd love to! We haven't had one in ages!"

"Can we come too?" Austin asked the girls.

As much as Ally wanted to hang out with Austin, she knew Trish wanted to have a girl's night. "Sorry, Austin, but we're having a girl's night. You know, watch chick flicks, talk about girl stuff, what girls usually do."

"Oh, alright, then. Dez and I will just have a…a…dude's night out!" he exclaimed, trying to cover up his disappointment. "Come on, Dez. Let's go bowling!"

"But I don't even bowl!" Dez protested.

"Dez, we've talking about this." Ally saw him give the redhead a meaningful look.

Dez gave in. "Oh, ok, fine."

Ally laughed and turned her attention to the customer standing in front of her. And she did a double take.

The guy standing in front of her must have been around seventeen or eighteen. He had jet black hair, and his startling sea-green eyes had that mischievous tint in them, but behind them showed intelligence. He carried himself with such confidence that Ally was convinced that he was a natural born leader. He was wearing faded jeans, and an orange T-shirt that said Camp Half blood. The shirt also had a picture of a flying horse on it—a pegasus, if Ally wasn't mistaken. All in all, this guy was _cute_.

Apparently, Trish thought so too, because she came up behind Ally, elbowed her, and walked away.

Ally glared at her best friend before turning back to the guy. "Hi! Welcome to the Sonic Boom. How may I help you?" Luckily, this was a line she'd said to many strangers, so it flew automatically out of her mouth. Otherwise, she'd be standing there like a fool.

"Hey! I was in town, and I was wondering if you could help me find someone," the guy said. The more Ally looked at him, the more familiar he looked, but Ally couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Before Ally could answer, Austin cut it. "I don't know. Miami's a pretty big town," he said, coldly. He hopped over the counter and joined Ally behind it.

Ally couldn't figure out what was wrong with Austin. Why was he being so rude? "Just ignore him," Ally said apologetically, forgetting that she was supposed to be nervous. She was just worried about Austin. "I don't know what's gotten into him. He isn't usually like this. Anyways, who are you looking for?"

The boy smiled. "I'm looking for a girl named Ally Dawson. She moved here from New York years ago. I don't know if she still remembers me, actually, but I was in town and decided that I had to try to find her."

Next to her, Ally felt Austin tense up. She put a hand on his arm to calm him down, but that didn't work. "And what makes you think you'll find her?" he spat.

"Austin!" Ally reprimanded her best friend. Why was he acting so weird?

But for now, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Who was this guy, who claimed to know her? He even knew that she had lived in New York! And why did he look so familiar?

Then it hit her. Hard. And she gasped.

"Percy?"

* * *

**And that's the introduction for the crossover! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~amillipede**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back! With chapter three!**

**Today's story is ****_Austin & Ally_****: **Blindsided by weesh. **Here's the summary: **When Austin meets the girl working at Sonic Boom he is instantly attracted. But Ally is different than other girls and has a secret. Can Austin break through her walls? **This story is really sweet! Definately a good read.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally_****, ****_Percy Jackson_****, or anything else you recognize here.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

As soon as that guy Percy had walked through the door, Austin knew there would be trouble. That's why he had given in and had told Ally about the mattress costume, hoping to distract her until the guy left. No such luck.

Then he had seen the way Ally looked at the guy—had seen her checking him out, and had immediately disliked him. They guy's shirt was even weirder than Dez's. It had a pegusas on it. A pegasus? Come on. No one would wear that. Who was this guy, to be barging into their lives like that?

Ok, yeah, Austin had a slight crush on Ally. No, if he was being honest, he had a huge crush on Ally. But of course, Ally didn't know that, because Austin had never told her. Why not? Because he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship, because that was the most important thing in his life. Seriously. Their friendship cam before his dreams, _and _his pancakes. That was saying_ a lot_.

And to make matters worse, Ally apparently knew the guy. But how? Austin tuned back into their conversation.

"—so glad I found you, Ally! I missed you so much!" Pegasus Boy—Austin refused to call him by his name—was saying. "Why didn't you contact me?"

"Um," Ally blushed. "Because I…kinda lost your contact information, and I didn't have it memorized."

At her words, Austin silently cheered.

"You lost my contact info?" the boy teased Ally. "Really? Ally Dawson _lost _something?"

"Oh, shut up, Percy. I was six! And you're one to talk. Why didn't you contact me, if you missed me so much?" she teased back.

Okay, who was this guy, and why was Ally teasing him?

"Ally, you know I'm not allowed to use technology very much. But I _do_ know that you're famous! I always told you that your voice and your songs were amazing! See what happens when you listen to me?"

What? This kid wasn't allowed to use technology? This was one strange guy. And also, he had no idea what he was talking about! Ally had gotten over her stage fright because of him—Austin Moon—and Trish and Dez! This guy had no right to swoop in and take credit.

"Actually, Percy," Ally corrected, "it was Austin here that got me over my stage fright. Without him, I would have never been able to make it."

Again, Austin silently cheered. _You tell him, Ally!_ He thought.

"But I never forgot your words of encouragement," Ally added, "So thank you."

"Damn it," Austin swore under his breath, not because he usually swore, but because he was so mad. He felt like punching something, but refrained himself from doing so.

"Oh, right!" Ally seemed to remember something. "Sorry, guys! Percy, this is Austin—my best friend; Trish—also my best friend and my manager; and Dez, my BFF—Best Freckled Friend." She pointed to each of them respectively. "Guys, this is Percy Jackson."

"Hi," Pegasus Boy said, waving at them.

"Hey," Trish and Dez greeted him.

Austin didn't really want to be nice and greet the kid, but when Ally nudged him, he knew he couldn't refuse her.

Reluctantly, he said, "Hi," to Ally's friend, but he didn't really mean it. This guy had no right to barge into their lives like that.

"Right before I came to Miami, I lived in New York, and Percy and I lived in the same apartment. We were the only kids in the building, so we constantly hung out. I mean, we were little kids—we didn't want to talk to boring adults, you know? Plus, this guy over here," Ally explained, pointing to the one she was talking about, "Cannot sit still!"

"Hey!" he protested. "Speak for yourself!"

"It's true!" Ally insisted. She pointed to Pegasus Boy again. "This guy over here cannot sit still for his life. One time, when we were five, his mom gave us a cup of apple juice. And the cup had no lid on it, because you know, she thought we were old enough to handle it. But Percy here was—"

Pegasus Boy leapt over the counter, put his hand over Ally's mouth, and landed, putting himself between Austin and Ally. "Ally!" he whined. "That's embarrassing!"

Austin glared at the guy. Why did he have to stand _in between_ him and his _best friend_? Even though Ally and Mr. Barge-right-into-our-lives had known each other for the first six years of their lives, Austin and Ally had gone through way more together. No one could replace Austin…right?

Apparently, he could be, because Ally didn't tell the guy to move. Instead, she removed his hand from her mouth, punched him, and said, "Yeah? Well, I'm telling the story whether you like it or not."

"No!" Pegasus Boy yelled, grinning

"Make me," Ally challenged, running away. What happened to Ally's strict _No running in the store_ rule?

The guy began to chase after her. "You better not say it!" he warned.

Ally laughed and yelled, "Percy couldn't sit still, and somehow, his apple juice spilled all over him, right on his pants!" then she shrieked, because the friend stealer had caught her and was now tickling her.

"Stop!" Ally begged, "Please stop!"

"Only if you sing me a song."

"Ok, ok! I'll do it! But you have to stop!" Ally yelled.

The guy immediately stopped tickling her.

"Thank you," she said.

Pegasus Boy nodded. "Uh-huh. You owe me a song."

Austin, watching the scene from below (because Ally and the guy was now on the landing), didn't know what happened to Ally. Usually, she never agreed to sing for anyone but Team Austin and Ally in the practice Room. So Austin expected Ally to walk back down the stairs and tell the guy off.

What he didn't expect was what she did next.

"Ok!" She grabbed the guy's arm and pulled her toward the practice room. _Team Austin and Ally's _practice room. _Their _practice room. Austin had to put a stop to this.

He ran up the stairs. "Ally! Ally, wait. I thought we were going to hangout today. As in, right now. Come on, Ally." He grabbed her arm.

But she pulled away, causing Austin to turn around and look at her, surprised. But Ally didn't seem to notice.

"Sorry, Austin, but I said I would play a song for Percy. We can hang out later. And there's no running in the store. You know that. See you later." With that, she pulled Pegasus Boy into the practice room. Right before Ally shut the door, and left Austin standing there, agape, Austin saw Pegasus Boy give him a sympathetic look, as if to say, _Sorry_.

But Austin didn't want his sympathy. He wanted him gone. Vanished. Disappeared from their lived forever. Dejectedly, Austin walked back down the stairs. Why had Ally told him that there was no running in the store in front of Pegasus Boy? Sure, Ally had that rule, and sure, she reprimanded him about it all the time, but she and her friend had just played a game of tag in the store. Why didn't she tell _him _about the rule? Austin just didn't get it. What was so special about that guy?

Vaguely, he heard Trish and Dez talk to him, but he ignored them and the whole world. Austin went him, shut himself in his room, and refused to come out.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 3! What did you think? About the story so far? About Ally and Percy's relationship? About Austin's jealousy? Let me know it a review! :)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**~amillipede**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...these chapters are getting longer. Oh well. I really like writing this, and hopefully, you guys like it too!**

**It's time to switch things up! Since this chapter's POV is mostly Percy, the story of the day is Percy Jackson related: **A Scare in the Kitchenby Smiley612. **Here's the summary: **Annabeth, now 31, is faced with a spider alone, so she takes a risk and calls Percy at work — He has a ball listening to her scream and mess up, and Annabeth thanks the gods she has such a supportive husband to teach her how to kill a spider. **This is a really funny story, and it's a good read if you want to have a good laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally_****, ****_Percy Jackson_****, ****_Double Take_****, or anything else you recognize here.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Percy had never expected this. He never expected to be in Miami. He never expected to find Ally. And he certainly never expected to make a new…Percy wasn't really sure what to call Austin…friend? Enemy? Frenemy?

Anyway, because Chiron had been sending demigods all over the world to find new recruits, Percy had requested that Chiron send him and Annabeth to Miami. He had decided that, after all these years, it was time to try to find his childhood best friend Ally Dawson. After she'd moved away to Miami all those years ago, he'd never heard from her again. After the, he'd never made another longtime friend until Grover and Camp Half Blood came along, since he kept on messing up schools and had to transfer. Ally had been his first friend.

All this drama had begun after the eight of them—Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Coach Hedge—had returned home from defeating Gaea and her army of giants. They had rushed back to Camp Half Blood on the _Argo II _to help defend their home from the Roman invasion. However, upon their arrival, everything was quiet. There was no one there. Curious, they'd gone to the Big House to find some answers. It was there that they'd encountered Chiron, who looked as if he was getting ready for a trip.

Puzzled, they'd asked him what was going on, and the old centaur had explained everything: Octavian had taken control of the Roman legion, and instead of attacking right away, had declared that he would invade in a month for some unknown reason. Luckily, some of the Romans had joined their side, including Reyna, Gwen, and Dakota, but the Roman legion still greatly outnumbered the Greeks. So, people had been sent to gather troops. Grover had been sent to gather the nature spirits, Tyson to rally his fellow Cyclopes, and demigods had been sent to search for new half-bloods. Anyone else left at camp were either spying on the Romans, making weapons and armor, and/or training for war. Chiron himself had been just about to go convince his brethren—the famous party ponies—to join the fight.

Hearing this, the eight of them had wanted to help, so Chiron sent them off as well. Leo join the Hephaestus Cabin in the forges; Gleeson Hedge joined his wife Mellie in rallying the wind spirits; Jason and Piper went to contact the Hunters of Artemis; Frank and Hazel went to spy on the Roman camp; and Percy and Annabeth were sent to Miami, at Percy's request.

Upon reaching Miami, Annabeth and Percy had split up. Annabeth searched one side of town, and Percy searched the other. He had stumbled upon the Miami Mall, spotted the Sonic Boon, and had gone inside, hoping for a lead on finding Ally. Instead of finding a lead, he'd found Ally herself, and he was ecstatic about it. Of course, he'd have to explain to Annabeth about Ally later, in case she thought Ally was his girlfriend or something (which would be such a bad idea).

Percy glanced at his friend as she played the piano and sang her song. She'd grown up over the years and had become a beautiful young lady. Her once dark brown hair was now caramel brown with ombre tips, and it was quite pretty. She still had the same adorable doe eyes, but everything else had changed. Gone were her childish features, replaced by beautiful ones. Ally's voice had changed too. When Percy had known her, she had a great voice, but now, she had an angelic voice. And she was more confident too. It showed in her singing.

Percy was glad that Ally had made friends like Austin, Trish, and Dez. Trish and Dez seemed nice, but Austin was downright protective. With him around, no one could ever hurt Ally, because they would have to go through Austin first. Austin would be a good demigod, Percy noted. He was athletic, quick on his feet, and had the protective quality. Of course, Percy felt bad for ruining Austin and Ally's planned day, but he did also want to spend more time with Ally.

The song ended, and Percy clapped loudly. "That was amazing! What was that song called?"

Ally smiled. "Thanks. It's called _The Me That You Don't See_. I wrote it a while ago, and it was one of the songs I performed on tour."

"Well, it was awesome. I told you that you were an amazing singer and songwriter! I'm really glad Austin got you to get over your stage fright. The world deserves to know what you can do."

"Thanks, Percy, that means a lot," Ally grinned. "Hey, want me to show you around?"

"But don't you have to work?" Percy asked.

"My dad owns the store, so it's fine. Plus, I can ask Austin to cover for me. He won't mind."

Percy was sure that Austin would, find fact, mind, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he said, "Sure, sounds fun." He could keep an eye out for demigods as well.

Again, Ally smiled. "Ok, then, it's settled. Just let me call Austin and we can go." She pulled out her phone.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_I'm gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take._

"Hello?" Austin said, groggily answering his phone.

"Austin?" A voice said from the other end of the call.

Austin sat straight up in bed. "Ally!" he exclaimed. "Are we hanging out now?"

But Ally had bad news to share. "Austin, look, I'm sorry, but I can't hang out with you right now. I told Percy I'd show him around."

Inwardly, Austin groaned. Pegasus Boy again? When was this guy done messing with their lives? He was just getting in the way of their special Austin and Ally time. A time that Austin happened to love. It was as if this guy was taking away his pancakes! Austin was _that_ miserable.

"I was called to ask if you'd be willing to watch the store for me? My dad's not back yet, so…"

Austin remained silent. Ally's words barely sinking in.

"Hello? Austin? You there? Are you okay?" Austin?" Ally rambled on from the other end. She sounded worried.

Austin had to laugh. "Yeah, I'm here, Ally. Don't panic. I just blanked out. What were you saying?"

"Can you watch the Sonic Boom for me while I show Percy around? My dad's not back from his convention yet, and I can't close up, but I really want to spend time with Percy. Who knows when he's leaving?"

"Hopefully soon," Austin muttered under his breath.

Thankfully, Ally didn't seem to hear him. "So, will you do it for me?"

Ally had to be kidding, right? She wanted Austin to help her so that she could hang out with the guy _Austin _didn't like? She was joking, right? But of course Ally wasn't joking. She'd never joke about this. Which meant Austin was now in trouble, because he knew he there was no way he could say no to Ally.

"Please, Austin?" she pleaded.

Sighing, Austin gave in to his best friend. "Fine, Ally, but you owe me pancakes."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ally exclaimed. "I promise I'll make you pancakes tomorrow. You're the best!"

At this, Austin brightened a little. Ally's pancakes were the _best_. "Anything for you. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks. I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Ally." With that, the call was disconnected.

Sighing, Austin changed and headed for the Sonic Boom. When he got there, Ally was already gone, and Austin couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. Ally hadn't even left him a note. Usually, when he covered for her, she would leave him a note if she wasn't there in person. Sighing, Austin sat down behind the counter and helped the customers. Austin Moon, international pop star, was not feeling the love.

* * *

**So what did you think of Percy's POV? Any questions? Comment? Anything you'd like to see in future chapters? Let me know in a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~amillipede**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm so, so sorry for the very, very late update! You probably don't want to hear my excuses...so let's just say I had very stressful week. Anyway, Here's Chapter Five! To make it up to you, it's extra long. I hope you'll forgive me! :)**

**Story of the chapter: **Daddy Daycare by leighbenz9000. **And the summary is: **Percy goes to pick up his daughter, Carter, from daycare. He is surprised to find how friendly all the mothers are to him... in fact, just a little too friendly for Annabeth's liking. Percabeth oneshot. Fluffy and funny. **A fun oneshot to read. **

**Ok, on with the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own ****_Austin & Ally_****, ****_Percy Jackson_****, or anything else you recognize here.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth searched her part of town with no luck. She didn't sense one strange thing. Didn't see one potential demigod. Not even one monster. It was as if Miami was a safe haven. But she knew that wasn't true, because, as Chiron had said, that strange things tend to wash up in Miami. But she didn't see _one single_ thing. Strange.

Giving up, Annabeth decided that she had better go find Percy. Maybe he had had more luck on the other side of the town. Since the bus dropped her off at the mall, she decided to look there first.

Walking through the Miami Mall, Annabeth kept her eye out for her boyfriend, any demigods, and monsters. None. There was no one. She weaved in and out of stores, hoping to find Percy, but no such luck. The last store she entered was a music store called the Sonic Boom. When she walked in, she saw a boy her age behind the counter, staring into space. Annabeth was really good at reading people, and she could tell this boy was sad.

Trying to cheer him up, she walked up to him and asked, "Hi, how may I help you?"

The boy looked up in surprise. "What? I'm supposed to ask you that question. Welcome to the Sonic Boom. How may I help you?" he recited dejectedly.

Annabeth shook her head. "Nah, I just stopped by to say hi. You looked like you needed some cheering up." She looked closer at the boy and realized who it was. Sticking out her hand, she said, "My name is Annabeth Chase. It's really nice to meet you, Austin Moon."

Austin looked surprised. "You know who I am?"

"Of course. You're the singer everyone's been talking about."

He scrunched up his eyebrows. "But you didn't scream when you came in like the other girls do when I'm here," he pointed out.

"That's because nothing really surprises me anymore. I've seen too much. But I do hear about you a lot from the girls at this camp I go to," Annabeth explained.

"Camp Half Blood?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Annabeth countered, tensing up and getting ready to draw her sword in case she needed to defend herself. Anyone who knew anything about camp and demigods could be dangerous.

The blonde singer gestured to her shirt. "I took a guess."

Annabeth looked down and realized that she was wearing her Camp Half Blood T-shirt. She relaxed. "Oh. Yeah. Camp Half Blood."

"That camp must be really popular or something. You're the second person I've seen today wearing that shirt," Austin commented.

Annabeth perked up. Percy! Austin must have seen Percy! "You saw Percy?" she asked. "Where? When? Where did he go?"

Austin seemed to be taken aback by her enthusiasm, but he answered her questions. Strangely enough, he sounded sad when he talked. "I saw him this morning. He walked into the store and began talking with my friend Ally. Apparently, they knew each other. Ally took him sightseeing. That's why I'm here—I'm covering for Ally."

As Austin talked, he got more and more depressed, and Annabeth had a feeling she knew why. Ally—the famous Ally Dawson—had ditched Austin Moon to hand out with Percy. But that didn't make any sense. How did Ally and Percy know each other in the first place? Why hadn't Percy mentioned that he personally knew Ally Dawson, one of the most famous singers right now? And most importantly, should she be worried?

"Oh, ok. How does Ally know Percy?" she asked. Maybe Austin could give her some information.

"I don't know," was the boy's answer. "Ally said that they were childhood friends from when Ally lived in New York. She said they hadn't seen each other in a long time."

"Oh, ok. Cool," Annabeth said. "Thanks."

"Why are you looking from him anyway?" Austin asked.

"Because we split up this morning, and I can't seem to find my boyfriend now. Plus, I have something to ask him."

At her words, Austin seemed to perk up. "Wait, he's your boyfriend?"

Annabeth nodded. "Why do you—oh, I see. That's why you were so depressed, huh? Because you thought Percy might steal your girl?"

"What? Psh, no." Austin tried to cover up. "And she's not 'my girl'. We broke up."

"But you want her to be. You two make a cute couple. And you obviously still like her. But don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone. And don't worry about Percy. He has a girlfriend," Annabeth reassured Austin.

Austin looked at her, shocked. "How do you know I still like Ally? We just met!"

"I'm good at reading people. I'm not clueless, like Seaweed Brain is."

"Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth smiled. "That's what I call Percy. He's really clueless at times."

This earned a smile from the pop star. "Sounds like Ally. She just doesn't get a lot of stuff. Anyway, since you're looking for Percy, why don't you just wait here? Ally's gonna have to bring him back anyway."

Annabeth grinned. "Sure. This is a really nice store."

"Thanks. Ally's dad owns it. I love it here, because of all the instruments. It's like our hang out spot, you know?"

"Well, it's a cool spot. It's like your safe haven, huh?'

Austin nodded. "Yeah, it is, in a way. It's like an escape from the world."

Annabeth frowned. "But escape from what, exactly?" she wondered, curious.

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff. Being famous is great and all," Austin said, but also comes with the not so great stuff like the paparazzi. The Sonic Boom is like my escape from fame, you know? No cameras, no screaming fans. Just me, my friends, and music."

Nodding, Annabeth said, "Yeah, they makes sense."

Then Austin lowered his voice. "Can I tell you a secret? No one knows this, except for Ally. Even though I just met you, I feel like I can trust you."

Annabeth felt honored. The two had just met, and Austin already trusted her? Wow. She did not see that coming. So Annabeth did the only thing she could do—she nodded and said, "Of course."

She watched the blonde boy take a deep breath. "Sometimes," he told her, "it feels like something or someone's stalking me. But when I turn around, no one's there. Then, one time, Ally and I were in the park, and we heard a commotion behind us, so we turned around. Behind us stood a big dog-like creature, but it was bigger, and scarier. The people around us were yelling all sorts of crazy things about a poodle—I think they thought the _dog_ was a _poodle_—and that's crazy. The thing is, this dog looked _evil_. I mean, its eyes were glaring at everybody and it looked really mad."

"Then it locked eyes with me and Ally," Austin continued, "growled at us, and started stalking toward us. We thought we were dead for sure, but we didn't run because you're not supposed to do that with dogs, you know? We started to slowly back up, and just when we were about to throw something at the dog, an arrow sprouted from its side. The thing howled and disintegrated into ashes. Ally and I never saw the archer, though. That whole thing was really weird. I know this sounds crazy, but it's true, I swear."

Annabeth's pulse quickened. Was it possible that Austin and Ally were both demigods? How else would they have been able to see the hellhound and watch it die? She'd just have to talk to Percy about it. Turning back to the boy in front of her, she said, "I believe you. I've seen many strange things in my life, and what you just told me is actually kinda normal. Don't worry about it. It's not that important. And trust me, you guys aren't going crazy."

Austin looked confused. "So you know something about this? Tell me! Please?" he begged.

But Annabeth knew she shouldn't say anything. Luckily, Ally and Percy saved her by walking into the Sonic Boom, laughing their heads off. Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw Austin tense up. So she put her hand on his arm, signaling that everything's ok.

Percy's face lit up when he saw Annabeth. "Hey, Wise Girl!" he greeted, running to give her a hug.

Annabeth buried her face in the crook of his neck and retorted, "Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed. "I see you've already met Austin. This is Ally, my childhood friend. She moved away when we were six. Ally, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

Ally stuck her hand out. "Hi Annabeth, it's so nice to finally meet you. Percy told me so much about you today."

Smiling at her, Annabeth shook Ally's hand. "Thanks, you too. I hope Percy told you good stuff about me." Then, turning to Percy, she said. "Perce, can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Percy shrugged. "Sure." He glanced at Austin and Ally. "We'll be right back, guys."

He followed Annabeth outside. "What's up? Is this about me not telling you about Ally? Because you have nothing to worry about. She's just a friend."

Annabeth shook her head, amused. "No, that's not it, but I'm glad you cleared that up."

"Ok, good. Just wanted to make sure you knew that. So what's up?" he asked, confused.

Annabeth's whole demeanor turned serious. "I think I found two demigods, Percy."

Furrowing his brows, Percy asked, "Who?"

"I think Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are demigods."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! xD So what did you guys think of this chapter? As usual, let me know by leaving a reivew! I really appreciate reviews, because it helps me know what to put more or less into future chapters. Thanks! :) And again, sorry for the late update. Chapter 6 up soon! :) Yay!**

**~amillipede**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! And as promised, only three days after the last chapter! Yay! Anyway, thanks for all your reivews, favorites, and follows! It really means a lot.**

**This chapter's story is ****_Austin & Ally_****: **_Superstar_ by honesthannah. **And the summary:** He's a superstar. She's a nobody. But when his record label hosts a singing contest in Miami, it causes them to meet. She's always loved him, and now he's falling for her. And when they're caught kissing, it becomes a huge story, and it's a big mess. Will he break her heart to just save his reputation and be another obnoxious superstar? Or will love win? Give it a try! **I really like the changes we can see in the characters and the story develops, and also the chemistry between Austin and Ally. Also, we can see a different side of Ally showing through (with the help of Trish). And I think honesthannah captures Austin dealing with his fame really well. It's a great story! Good job, honesthannah!**

**On with the story! But first, I gotta get the disclaimer out of the way, so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally, Percy Jackson, _****or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Ally's POV**

Ally was feeling especially happy right now. She had just spent the afternoon with her long lost friend, the one she hadn't seen in a long, long time. When they were young, Ally and Percy had spent all their time together—they were best friends. And Ally, being Ally, had missed her best friend and was ecstatic when he showed up.

The two of them had gone to tour the mall. First, Ally had taken Percy to Mini's, then to the Melody Diner where they ordered a decent sized meal to go. Then, Ally had shown her friend around town, and they had ended up at the park. That's where the two of them had eaten a picnic lunch.

Ally had heard an earful about Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, how he got kicked out of every school he's ever been to, and about his stepfather, Smelly Gabe, who was by now long gone. At first, Ally had thought that Percy was joking about being kicked out of every school—in her mind, that was not possible—but as they talked, she realized that he was serious. And she was shocked. How was that even possible?

Then, Ally had told Percy all about Team Austin and Ally—how they met, about making it in the music business, getting over her stage fright. All in all, Percy and Ally were all caught up by the time they returned to the Sonic Boom.

Upon walking through the doors, Ally had seen a blonde girl put her hand on Austin's arm, and her heart had immediately clenched up in jealousy. Ok, yeah, Ally wasn't going to lie—she had a crush on Austin, but of course, she was never going to tell him that. She couldn't risk ruining their friendship; it more important to her than pickles.

But no harm was done, because the girl turned out to be Annabeth, the one Percy had told her so much about. The one who was now in deep conversation with Percy right outside the store. Ally wondered what they were talking about. Whatever it was, it must have been something big, because Annabeth kept using hand gestures, while Percy listened intently to her. Then, Percy looked shocked, and said something along the lines of, "Are you serious? You sure? How? What? Is that even possible?" Obviously, Percy couldn't believe whatever Annabeth had told him.

Ally turned back to Austin. "So how did you meet Annabeth?"

Her friend shrugged. "She just walked in here looking for Percy. I told her she could wait here, since I figured you'd bring him back here sooner or later," he answered.

Nodding, Ally said, "Thanks again for watching the store for me. And sorry for ditching you like that. I was just really excited to hang out with my childhood friend. I haven't seen him in like, ten years. So…yeah," she lamely finished.

Austin grinned that childish grin that Ally loved so much. "No problem, Ally, but you still owe me pancakes."

She laughed. "I know. I'll make your favorite."

"Yay!" Austin clapped his hands together like a little kid. "Ally's pancakes are the best!" he yelled to everyone within hearing distance.

Customers around the store looked up, confused.

Ally hurried to fix the problem. "Sorry, guys, carry on!" she called with a wave of her hand. Turning to the blonde pop star, she blushed. "Austin!"

"What?" He blinked innocently at her. "They are."

She had to laugh. Austin's face was so cute when he did that. "Alright, Austin. Whatever you want to believe. But thanks."

"You're welcome, Ally." Austin replied warmly, making her heart melt. He gestured at Percy and Annabeth. "I wonder what they're talking about."

It was Ally's turn to shrug. "Who knows? Hey, I wrote a new song for you. Wanna hear it?"

Upon hearing this, Austin seemed to brighten up. "Yes! Your songs are amazing."

"Austin, stop it," Ally blushed again. Why was this boy always causing her to blush? Trying to hide her pink cheeks, Ally reached behind the counter and grabbed her IPod. Plugging in her headphones, she handed the whole thing to Austin, who put on the headphones and pressed play. Three minutes later, Austin yanked them off.

Ally bit her lip. Did he not like that song? Is that why he had ripped off the headphones? This was not looking so good…maybe Ally should have shown him the other song she had written.

But when Austin looked at her, she saw that it was am entirely different case. His eyes were lit up with excitement, his lips curved up into a smile.

"Ally, this song it amazing! It's perfect! What's the song called again?"

Ally sighed in relief. She had doubted herself for nothing, apparently, because Austin had loved the song. "It's called _Hero_."

"_Hero_," Austin repeated. "It's perfect. It has the perfect ring to it. Ally Dawson, you are the best songwriter in the world. You hear that, world? The best!" Austin declared, wrapping the girl up in a hug.

Ally giggled and buried her face in his shoulder, taking in his scent. She couldn't say what he smelled like; she could only say that she loved it. "Thanks, Austin Monica Moon."

"Your middle name's Monica?" a voice behind the two asked.

Pulling away, Austin and Ally spun around. Ally couldn't help but feel disappointed that their hug had been interrupted.

There stood Percy and Annabeth, both of them grinning their heads off.

"Seriously? Your middle name's Monica?" Percy repeated when no one answered.

"Um…no…psh, of _course_ that's not my middle name!" Austin tried to deny the fact.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Uh huh. Sure. Why is your middle name Monica?"

"It's not!" Austin protested.

"It is," Percy countered. "Spill"

"No. Not to you," Austin growled.

Ally knew her friend too well. Beneath that tough act, she saw how uncomfortable Austin was and decide to put a stop to this before it turned messy. "Percy, if Austin doesn't want to tell you, then don't push it. I'm sure you have secrets too that you wouldn't want to tell us. So don't push him. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"What? But—" Percy said.

"Percy, just stop it. Besides, who knows what his middle name is?" Ally tried again, shooting Annabeth desperate look. _Help_.

"But didn't you just say his middle name was—" Percy began, and was again cut off.

Annabeth glared at Percy. "Drop it, Seaweed Brain. You heard Ally. Austin will tell you when he's ready."

Ally saw Austin give both girls a grateful look. She smiled at him. Then, turning to Percy, she asked, "What were you and Annabeth talking about?"

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other, and Ally knew they were having a silent conversation. Finally, Annabeth said, "We'll tell you later. It's really nothing important."

But Ally knew better. She knew it was important, but she didn't pry. After all, she had just given a whole speech about not pushing anything, and she had to respect that. She didn't want to be a hypocrite. "Oh, ok."

"What?" Austin asked in disbelief. "You're gonna leave it at that?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah, Austin, we all have secrets we want to keep. They'll tell us when they want to tell us." She gave him a meaningful look.

Thankfully, Austin seemed to get it. "Oh, right. Tell us when you're ready, then."

"So," Annabeth began, "What do you guys usually do around here?"

Just then, Trish and Dez walked into the store. "Hey guys, what's going on?

"Oh, nothing much. We're just—duck!" Team Austin had no choice but to do what Percy asked—no, ordered—them to do. His whole personality had changed. He seemed older, scarier, and Ally got the feeling that he was used to doing this…whatever _this_ was.

Ally dragged Austin, Trish, and Dez behind the counter where they watched the action unfold. Ally saw Percy pull out…a pen? No. Once he uncapped it, Ally knew it was a sword. Beside him, Annabeth drew her own sword—something that looked like a white toothpick with a simple leather grip. Together they faced…was that a giant? Ally thought those didn't exist!

She glanced over at Austin and saw that he could see the giant as well.

"Is that—" Dez began.

Trish interrupted him. "—a giant?"

One glance at her friends confirmed that they too could see the big guy. They must have been shocked if they were finishing each other's questions.

"Shh," Ally shushed them. She didn't want the giant to know that they were there. Too late.

"I only see two of you. Where are the other four?" The giant demanded. "I smelled six demigods."

"There's no one else here! Only the two of us!" Annabeth yelled. "But we're going to destroy you!"

"Yeah!" Percy agreed. "Come and get us!" Then he started to run. Meanwhile, Annabeth put on a baseball cap and vanished. "Wait, what?" Ally asked out loud in disbelief.

"You saw that too?" Austin whispered.

Ally nodded. "But how?"

Beside her, Austin shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea. This is really weird. We're going to have to add it to our list of strange incidents."

As they watched, Percy distracted the giant while Annabeth did…well, they had no idea, since they couldn't _see_ her. But Ally could tell it was a strategy the two of them had used many times before. There was some kind of rhythm to it.

"Over here, you big ugly smelly butt!" Percy insulted.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" The giant roared. "I will DESTROY you!" He swung his club, but Percy was too quick for him. "Where is the girl?" he demanded.

Percy ignored him. Instead, he threw out yet _another_ insult. "HEY, you big slimy piece of trash! You MISSED! What kind of giant do you call yourself? I call you a totally lame one, that's what I call you!" To make the giant angrier than he already was, Percy slashed at his legs.

"OW!" the giant yelled as golden blood began trickling down his leg.

_Golden blood?_ Ally thought. _Who has golden blood?_

"You're going to pay for that! He began to randomly bang his club in Percy's general direction.

Percy ran around the giant's legs, slashing wherever he could and dodging the big guy's blows. However, Ally could tell he was beginning to tire out. Where was Annabeth?

As if on cue, Percy called out. "Annabeth? Any time now."

All of a sudden, a white blade appeared from the giant's stomach. He looked down, surprised and opened his mouth. "What the—" That was all he got out before he disintegrated to ashes.

Behind the counter, Ally and Austin looked at each other wildly. "That was what had happened with that dog!" Ally exclaimed.

"What dog?" Trish asked.

"_That's_ why Annabeth wasn't surprised when I told her about the dog!" Austin said, not hearing what the Latino had said. "She'd seen many things disintegrate!"

"You told Annabeth about that?" Ally asked, wide eyed. "Why?"

"She seemed like she would understand."

Before Ally could say anything, Trish repeated, "_What _dog?"

"Austin and Ally saw a dog-like creature disintegrate at the park. They didn't tell you because they didn't want to scare you, and because they themselves had no idea what to think," a voice answered.

Team Austin jumped a mile. They watched as the air in front of them shimmered, and Annabeth appeared, holding her baseball cap.

"Sheesh, Annabeth! Don't do that!" Ally exclaimed.

Annabeth grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, guys."

"So what's this about a dog?" Dez asked.

"You're Trish and Dez, right?" She must have seen their confused faces, because she added, "Percy told me about you." She then proceeded to retell Austin and Ally's encounter in the park. "All these things happened, everything you can see, is because you four are special. You're just like me and Percy. You're not fully human."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Austin voiced the question Ally was sure was on all their minds. At the very least, it was spinning around in her head.

"It means," Percy said, walking up behind his girlfriend and casually putting his arm around her shoulders, "that you four are demigods."

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter! Ok, I know I have a bad habit of leaving you guys in a cliffhanger, but...the chapter's gotta stop somewhere, right? xDD. Anyway, hope you all liked the chapter, and as usual, please leave a review and let me know if you liked it, hated it, or would like to see something happen in the story.**

**Shoutout to roslina: Originally, I wasn't going to put Percy's reaction to Annabeth's news about Austin and Ally being demigods in the story, but she wanted to see it, which made me think that other readers might be wondering the same thing, so I put a small thing about it in the chapter. Wow, that's a really long sentence. xDD Anyway, thanks, roslina!**

**Until next time,**

**~amillipede :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! :) Again, thank you all for your support! You have no idea what it means to me :)**

**Ok, since this chapter's POV is mostly ****_Austin & Ally_****, this chapter's story is an...****_Austin & Ally_**** one:** Don't Tell Mom by maddiegirl56. **And the summary: **Austin gets into lots of trouble, and usually Ally's son Alex is right there with him. The only rule is that Alex can't tell Mom about the mischief.** This story is so cute!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own ****_Austin & Ally _****or ****_Percy Jackson_****, or else it would be way different. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Trish's POV**

Trish wasn't having a very good day. First, her friends had completely ignored her when she first showed up at the Sonic Boom wearing that ugly mattress costume. Then Percy Jackson had shown up, and Ally had ignored her. Then, it was Austin's turn, bur she couldn't really blame him for that one. He had looked super upset, and Trish knew why. Then, Dez had insisted on following her around, irritating her the whole day. When she returned to the Sonic Boom, they had been attacked by a giant, and after being ignored _again_ by both Austin _and _Ally, she'd found out that the two of them had kept a secret from her.

To top things off, the four of them were supposedly demigods, whatever that's supposed to mean. _Not_ human?

"Demigods." Austin said, voicing her thoughts. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Surprisingly, it was Ally who answered. "Half humans, half gods. In ancient Greek mythology, the gods of Olympus came down to earth and hooked up with mortals. That's where demigods came from. They're the children of gods and mortals." She turned to Percy and Annabeth. "And you're telling me that they exist? The gods, I mean. That Greek mythology isn't really mythology at all? That it's real? And that the gods still have affairs with mortals?"

Percy nodded. "All that Greek mythology you've heard or read about? It's all real. All true."

Annabeth backed Percy up. "Yeah. Ally, you asked what Percy and I were talking about earlier. Well, we were saying that you and Austin could be potential demigods. Austin and told me about your dog encounter story, so I suspected that you were either demigods or mortals who can see through the Mist."

"The mist?" Trish interrupted. "What the heck is the mist?"

"Yeah, is it like…Sierra Mist or something?" Dez added.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and bust out laughing. "You know, new demigods always ask us about the Mist, but never once has anyone put it that way." Percy stated. "But no, the Mist is not soda. It's like a veil that conceals the mortal's view of our world to keep them out of our business."

"Oh, that's cool," Trish said.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Austin's eyes widen, probably in realization.

"_That's_ why they thought the dog thin was a poodle, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, that's why the mortals couldn't tell it was a hellhound."

"A what?" Ally interrupted.

"A hellhound," Annabeth repeated. "It's that official name for the creature you ran into at the park. A hellhound is typically an evil creature, since it is a monster, but Percy has one named Mrs. O'Leary." Seeing the strange looks she was getting, Annabeth added, "Long story. Anyway, the Mist makes mortals think that the hellhound is something they can comprehend. For some reason, they see Mrs. O'Leary as a poodle, and I guess they see all hellhounds that way. Same with everything else in our world."

"The Mist is really powerful, but if you're the right person, or if you know how, you can control it. Our friend Hazel, whom you will meet, can indeed control the Mist," Percy added.

Dez's eyes widened. "Really? You can control the Mist? That's so cool! It's like you're the director of a movie, and you're telling the mortals what to see. So do you guys all have superpowers like Iron Man, the Hulk, Hawke Eye, and Thor? That would be so cool! I can't wait to tell my llama!"

Again, Trish saw Percy and Annabeth glance at each other in amusement, and Trish felt the need to defend her friend…wait, did she just call Dez her friend? Gross. But she spoke up anyway. "Yeah, Dez is a bit weird, but he's a good guy." Then she realized what she just said, and turned to Ally. "Did I just compliment Dez?"

One look at Austin and Ally's shocked faces answered her question. She _had_ complimented the redhead. Since when did she start complimenting _Dez_? It had indeed been a very strange day for Trish.

"Um, I mean," Trish tried to cover herself, "you get used to his weirdness."

Trish saw Ally give her a strange look, but Austin seemed to shrug it off, which Trish was thankful for. Ally, however, was still looking at her strangely. Trish ignored her. Instead, she turned to Percy and Annabeth again. "So what if we're demigods? She asked. "What happens now?"

It was Percy who answered her question. "We take you guys to our camp in New York—Camp Half-Blood—which is one of the only safe havens for people like us. That's where we train and get ready to fight monsters."

"Camp Half-Blood?" Ally asked. "In New York?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, back in New York. Isn't it crazy? First, you lived in New York. Then you moved to Miami, then now, you're going back to New York."

"Wait, hold on," Trish said. "Who said we'd go with you?"

Annabeth frowned. "You have to. You need to learn to defend yourself. I'm not sure why you haven't been attacked by any monsters yet, but it's time to learn. Camp Half-Blood is the place to go. Plus, we're looking for new recruits, because our camp is going to be attacked. It's your choice, of course, but we're asking you to help defend our camp and learn to protect yourselves at the same time. But like I said, it's your choice."

Trish, Dez, Austin, and Ally looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Should they go? Then something clicked in Trish's mind. "Wait, your camp's going to be attacked? By who? When? Why?"

"By the Romans. Annabeth and I are Greek demigods, and our camp is a place for Greeks. But there is another camp for Roman demigods. Most Romans hate the Greeks, and the person that has taken over the Roman camp, Octavian, especially hates us. He has declared war on our camp, and will attack in a month," Percy explained.

"What do you mean by 'Greek' and 'Roman'?" Austin asked. Trish noticed that his jealousy seemed to be gone, probably because Percy already had a girlfriend. Yes, Trish knew about Austin's crush on her best friend, and no, he hadn't told her about it. The boy made it obvious enough.

"There are two different um, sets of gods—Roman and Greek. The Greeks—gods like Zeus, Athena, and Poseidon, to name a few—were here first, and the Romans came along and created Roman aspects of our gods. So Zeus became Jupiter, Athena Minerva, Poseidon Neptune, and so on. Now, the gods have split personalities."

"For many generations," Annabeth continued, "the Greeks and Roman demigods were kept separated. The gods made sure they never met, because when they did, there would be full out war. The Romans hated the Greeks, and vice versa. Back in the oldern days, the Romans stole an important statue—the Athena Parthenon—from the Greeks, and ever since, the two sides have hated each other."

"Me, Annabeth, and a couple of our friends found the statue and brought it home," Percy added. "But for some reason, even though it was supposed to make peace between our two sides, it didn't work. So now, we have to fight."

"But how do you know we're not Roman demigods?" Ally asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "We don't. But you're most likely Greek, because you're in Miami, closer to New York, and because if you were Roman, you'd have found your way to Lupa, the Roman wolf goddess. She would have helped to find Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp, and you would be there by now."

Just then, Ally's dad walked down the stairs. "Hey Ally, do you know where—Percy? Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"Lester?"

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth must have been really shocked, because she never called Mr. Dawson his first name. It was always 'Mr. Dawson' this, 'Mr. Dawson' that, but never 'Lester'.

When Lester Dawson had first shown up at camp, Percy had been beyond surprised, if that was even possible. Of course, Percy had known Ally's dad from living in New York before, but he had always seemed to be on business trips. It turned out that those 'business trips' had been demigod business. Yes, Lester Dawson was a demigod—a son of Hermes.

No one at camp knew that Percy had known Mr. Dawson, that is, knew the guy before they met at Camp Half Blood. Everyone assumed that they had met at camp, and Percy never bothered to correct them. It hadn't seemed important.

Even though Mr. Dawson was an adult demigod, he still helped out at Camp Half Blood when he was needed. He was there when Thalia's tree had been poisoned, helping to defend the camp. He was there at the Battle of the Labyrinth, again, helping to defend the camp. He was there when Kronos attacked Manhattan, joining the battle against the Titan, and now he was helping to prepare for the Roman invasion. Or was. Percy hadn't expected to see Mr. Dawson here—the last he heard, the guy was at camp training new demigods.

Percy knew that Mr. Dawson hadn't told Ally about the camp, seeing her friend many times over the years, or anything else about what he did. He didn't want her daughter and her friends knowing about the demigod world. In fact, he was surprised that he had acknowledged Annabeth just now, seeing as he wasn't supposed to know her at all.

But he supposed it didn't matter, because Ally, Austin Trish, and Dez were all demigods. Now Percy was wondering, did Mr. Dawson know that? Was he aware that his own _daughter_ was a demigod, that he himself had fallen in love with a goddess? Unless he had not, and Ally was only a mortal with a demigod father who had inherited some of her father's abilities. But the Laestrygonian giant had said that he smelled _six_ demigods. _What? _Percy was so confused right now. Hopefully, Annabeth could figure it out.

Speaking of his girlfriend, one look at her face told Percy that she was thinking about the same thing. In fact, he could practically _see_ the gears turning in Annabeth's head. She was thinking hard about this. But if Ally was indeed a demigod with a demigod father, what did that make her? Percy could see that Annabeth had reached the same conclusion.

That's when Mr. Dawson spoke up. "Uh, I mean, hello, Percy, it's nice to see you again after all these years! Who's your friend?" he lamely tried to cover up his mistake.

Ally was not convinced. "Dad, what's going on? Why do Percy and Annabeth know you? Why do they say that Austin, Trish, Dez, and I are demigods? How do you know them?"

Mr. Dawson glared at Percy and Annabeth, as if to say, _you told them about the demigod world?_

Percy put his hands up. "A Laestrygonian giant attacked and said the four of them were demigods. What were we _supposed_ to do?" He raised his voice and said sarcastically, "Oh, sorry, guys. You know what that giant just said? Just ignore it. And the giant? It's not here. It was never here. You're just hallucinating. Go on living your lives. None of this ever happened."

"Percy!" Annabeth punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked. "Can't they take a joke?"

Annabeth just sighed. "Yeah, I mean, it was kind of too late to get them out. And, with all due _respect_," she said, emphasizing the word 'respect' and directing it in Percy's direction, "sir, your daughter and her friends can see through the Mist. There was nothing Percy and I _could_ do."

Mr. Dawson sighed. "I know. So it's time."

"Time for what, Dad? What aren't you telling me?" Ally asked, frustrated.

Her dad sighed again. And opened his mouth to speak.

Before he could say anything, Percy cut in. "Wait, you might want to tell her your story first. She has to know."

The son of Hermes sighed a third time, nodded his head, and began to speak. "Ally, I didn't want to say anything about this, but it's time for you to know. I know Percy and Annabeth because I also got to their camp. I was a camper once, but now, I just try to be there when necessary. All those business trips I went on were actually business I had to take care of at camp. I went if I was needed."

"Wait," Ally interrupted. "You were a camper? Don't you have to be a half blood to be a camper?"

Her dad nodded. "That's what I'm trying to tell you, honey. _I'm _a demigod. I'm a son of Hermes. And you are too—a demigod, I mean. Obviously, you're not a daughter of Hermes, but you are a demigod. You're a demigod, because your mother is a goddess.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! How do you think Ally's going to react? What did you think? Let me know in a review! :)**

**Until next time!**

**~amillipede**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Christmas Eve! Who else thought that this year flew by? Soon, it's going to be 2014!**

**Story of the chapter is ****_Austin & Ally _****related: **Emma's Diary by R5aura. **And the summary is...**Ross receives a letter from a boy named Thomas, his sister Emma is in hospital, she tried to commit suicide. The boy tells Ross he has something to do with the reason she tried to commit. He also receives Emma's diary, which she wanted him to read. Ross realizes Emma is the girl he's been having weird dreams about for months. He wants to meet her, but what if it's already too late? **It's a really good story! It's mysterious! :)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not ****_Austin & Ally_****, ****_Percy Jackson_****, or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Austin's POV**

To say Austin was shocked was an understatement. He was more than shocked…speechless, agape. No words could describe what he was feeling right now.

Sure, they knew they were demigods. They knew it meant one of their parents was a god or goddess. But the fact that Mr. Dawson was also a demigod? Shocker. He felt like someone had just told him that the pancakes he had been eating his whole life were not actually pancakes. Austin could only imagine how it was for Ally—her dad was not the person she thought he was. Basically, her whole life had been a lie when it came to her parents.

Ally. He turned to his best friend/partner/crush and had trouble wrapping his mind around the state she was in. Her brown doe eyes were wide and unblinking; her arms hung loosely at her side; and her jaw hung wide open. She stood still, unmoving, frozen like a statue.

Austin waved his hand in front of her face. "Ally?" he asked. "Hello? You in there?" No response. So he resorted to Plan B; grabbing her shoulders and shaking her back and forth. "Ally!"

She blinked and unfroze. "What?" Then her facial expression change—from confusion, to surprise, to anger, back to confusion, and to anger one more. "You're a demigod?" she asked her dad.

Mr. Dawson smiled tentatively. "Yes?" he asked, sounding unsure of his answer. He seemed a little nervous, but then again, so would Austin, if his daughter had just found out about the secret side of him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ally asked, the hurt evident in her voice. "Why now?"

"Because, honey, I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to know about this world. I wanted to keep you safe," her dad explained.

"And you thought that keeping who I am a secret was the best way to do that?" Ally asked, her voice growing louder and louder. "Do you know how many times I've felt something or someone watching me? How many times I've seen unexplainable things? Do you know how much it freaks me out?" Ally was yelling at her dad now.

"And now I find out that my own _dad_ had the answers the whole time? That he could have _told _me about it? But _no_, I got to find out today after some monster attacked me and my friends! And I _still _didn't find out from you. No, I found out from my childhood friend, who has just reappeared in my life. The same one you've seen throughout all these years and never even bothered to _tell_ me!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Austin saw everyone slowly inching backwards. Usually, Ally didn't get mad enough to raise her voice, but when she did, it meant that she was _really _mad or _really_ upset. Right now? Austin figured it was both. He could tell that mixed emotions were running through his friend-part anger and part relief. He could also tell that she didn't quite know what to do. That was why she was yelling. The many emotions running through her were too much for the petite girl to handle right now.

That's why Austin himself didn't inch away like the rest of the group. He refused to budge, because he knew he had to help Ally get through this. But before Austin could do something, Ally continued to talk.

"Did you ever think about this in _my _eyes? How I would feel about all this? If you had just told me earlier, then I could have avoided all these years of creepy stalkers and strange incidents! And that's something I'd want to do!"

"But sweetie, I just wanted you to have a normal life," Mr. Dawson tried to explain.

"A normal life?" Ally exploded. "Normal is when teenagers can walk around without being stalked. Normal is when nothing strange or scary happens. Normal is spending the holidays with your family! No, this is definitely NOT normal! Normal isn't finding out that your whole life was pretty much a lie—that you aren't who you think you are, that your dad isn't who you think he is, that your mother isn't who you think she is. This is NOT NORMAL! Normal, is when you spend the holidays with your family, not with friends!" Ally was breathing hard from yelling so much now.

Before anyone else could say something, Austin put his hand on Ally's arm and squeezed gently, reassuringly. "Come on, Ally. Can I talk to you upstairs, please?"

When she nodded, Austin put his arm around her shoulders and led her up to the practice room. He closed the door and hugged his best friend. Ally buried her face into his shoulder. They stood like that until Austin felt his shirt get wet. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Ally…are you crying?"

She sniffed in response and wiped her tears on her sleeve. She didn't say a word.

"Oh Ally," Austin sighed, once again pulling her in. After a few minutes, he said, "You know, if you think about it, this is not so bad. The whole demigod thing, I mean."

Ally lifted her tearstained face to meet his eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked, tentatively.

Inwardly, Austin sighed in relief. He had been preparing for an emotion Ally, but it seemed like she'd cried it all out and was normal Ally again. A normal, non-emotional Ally was much easier to comfort than an emotional Ally.

"Because we're demigods—Greek mythology, all that stuff you love are true. On top of that, people believe that demigods are myths, and myths are usually legends, and legends are usually people who did great things and are heroes, like Captain America, and since we are demigods, we're the legendary Austin and Ally! How awesome is that?" He watched as Ally began to laugh.

"Your face…is…so adorable," She said, between breaths.

Austin smiled. "I know, isn't it great?" he said cockily.

Ally punched his arm. "Austin!" Then she became serious. "But really, I can't believe my dad lied about everything. My whole life has pretty much been a lie!"

Austin sighed. He had known this would be coming, and he had prepared for it. "Ally, look, I know your dad lied about being a demigod, but he just wanted to protect you. You saw how the giant attacked us. He probably just wanted you to have a life without monsters for as long as possible. That's why he didn't tell you. Besides, wouldn't you rather have lived the life you did rather than training and fighting monsters since you were young? If you had known you were a demigod, you would have gone to camp, and you wouldn't have met me, or Trish, or gotten over your stage fright and became a popstar."

"But—"

"You dad made a choice, Ally, whether you agree with it or not. So I would just embrace it. Besides, he only lied about the demigod stuff. I bet everything else is true." As an afterthought, Austin added, "He loves you, Ally. That's why he wanted to protect you from all this stuff."

"Yeah, I guess," Ally said, slowly nodding her head. "And I do want to find out who my real mother is. But what about you?"

"What about me?" Austin hoped she wouldn't ask what he thought she would ask.

Instead, Ally brought up an entirely different topic. "Are you coming to camp too?"

Austin's face hardened. "Who said anything about camp? Just because they want us to go, doesn't mean we have to go. Besides," he added under his breath, "I wouldn't want to go where Pegasus Boy is."

"What was that?" Ally asked. "I didn't hear that last part. Can you repeat it?"

"I said," Austin replied, 'I wouldn't want to go where the monsters are."

Ally snorted. "Austin you heard Percy. Camp Half-Blood is the only safe place for people like us. You _have_ to go!"

"Why? Why do you want me to go so badly?" Austin challenged. One minute, Ally was all mad and upset about being a demigod, and the next moment she was all crazy about the idea? Austin was sure Pegasus Boy had something to do with it. _Calm down_, he told himself. _Remember what Annabeth said. He has a girlfriend._

"Because I don't want you to get hurt," Ally replied softly. "If you stay, the monsters will come after you and kill you. And if that happened…I would die. So please come to camp with me."

At her words, Austin's heart softened. He looked at his best friend guiltily. She looked depressed, with her head down and sad face, and he had caused that. He couldn't help but want to make her happy again. Plus, what she had just said about dying if he died—it was sweet, but he couldn't just _let her die._ So, sighing, he place two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Ally, don't be like that. I won't die, I promise."

"Then please come to camp, Austin, please?" she pleaded.

Ally looked so vulnerable right now, that Austin's heart melted. All he wanted to do was to protect her. He wrapped his best friend into another tight hug and simply said. "Okay."

They stayed like that for a while, until they simultaneously pulled away.

Ally grinned. "Okay," She said, repeating his words.

They locked eyes, and Austin, caught in the moment, began to lean in. Then he realized what he was doing, mentally kicked himself, and jerked away. How could he be so stupid? Did he really want to ruin his friendship with Ally? Mentally, he kicked himself several more times.

He cleared his throat. "Um, we should probably get down there. The others will be wondering where we are." He didn't dare look at his best friend.

Ally chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah. Right."

When he finally gathered up the courage to glance at her, he saw that she looked flustered. She was blushing slightly. That was good, right? That meant she wanted it, right? Kind of? Maybe? _Oh, who am I kidding_, Austin thought to himself. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Uh…" Ally trailed off, breaking into his thoughts. "We should go."

He nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." Austin opened the door and led her down the stairs back to the group, who stood with their backs to them. No one was saying anything. Instead, they were just standing around, waiting—Austin guessed—to see if he had managed to calm Ally down. They looked kind of nervous.

Trish was the first one to spot them. "Ally, are you okay?" she asked, causing everyone to turn around and stare at Austin and Ally.

Beside him, Ally nodded. "Yeah, thanks to Austin's little talk. I'm fine now."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Ally turned to her dad. "Sorry about yelling earlier. I was just a little…confused and emotional. I'm calmer now. Sorry, Dad."

Mr. Dawson smiled. "That's okay, Ally," he said gently. "It was a lot to take in. And I'm sorry about not telling you that I saw Percy almost every time I went on a 'business trip'. But I can't really say I'm sorry for not telling you about the demigod world. I wanted you to have a slightly normal life before you found out about your other life."

"I get it, Dad. And Dad?" Ally asked. When Mr. Dawson looked at Ally, she said, "Thank you." She gave her dad a big hug.

"So what now?" Dez asked, interrupting the moment. "What happens next?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but Austin and I have decided to go to camp. I hope you and Trish will come too."

* * *

**What did you think? I'd love it if you would let me know in a review! =)**

**Thank you all so much for your support, and for reading, favoriting, following, and leaving reviews on my stories! I really appreciate it! I hope you all have a merry, merry, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**~amillipede**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, I am a terrible person. I left you hanging for sixteen days. SIXTEEN! I feel so horrible! I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry, and I know you probably don't want to hear my excuses, but I was super busy. I know, I know, it's break and all, but I had to study for this quizzing thing I do, and this week was my first week and this program I'm doing. It's a big transition. Yeah, that's my excuse. Again, I'm so sorry, guys. *hangs head in shame* *makes big puppy dog eyes* Forgive me?**

**Story of the Chapter: **The Little Big Three by blondebabe11. **And the summary: **Percy, Thalia, and Nico are musicians in the band The Little Big Three. To the Public they are known as Peter, Terry, and Nick. They put on wigs and contacts and become different people. When their dad's tell them they are going to be going to high school for their senior year, will a certain blonde haired girl figure out their secret?

**Okay, now...onto the long awaited chapter! Again, I'm so sorry, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally, Percy Jackson,_**** or anything else you recognize. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Annabeth's POV**

When Austin and Ally returned downstairs, Annabeth had noticed something different between them. Something had definitely happened in the practice room, something they weren't saying. But Annabeth let it go. The pair would tell the rest of them when they wanted to. For now, Annabeth wouldn't say anything.

After Austin and Ally announced that they would be going to Camp Half-Blood, Trish and Dez quickly decided that they too wanted to go.

Then came the usual questions—who is my godly parent? When will I know who my godly parent is? What's camp like? What will I tell my mortal parents? The list went on and on, and Annabeth, Percy, and Mr. Dawson tried their best to answer the questions:

"Your parents, if they know about camp, will be informed. No one knows who your godly parent is, except for your parents, but even they may not know or remember. It depends if the god or goddess told them or not. You'll know who it is when they claim you, hopefully at the campfire tonight. If your mortal parents do not know of our world, our camp director will make something up so they won't worry about you…"

Of course, Ally had to ask that one question: "Dad, you know who my godly parent is. So who is it?"

And of course, Mr. Dawson just _had_ to say, "Sorry, honey, my lips are sealed," he grinned. "You'll know when she claims you."

And _that_ had led to a pouting Ally, but when Austin whispered something in her ear, her eyes lit up and completely dropped the subject. Yup, something _definitely_ happened in the practice room.

But other than that, Annabeth noticed that Austin didn't speak up at all. Austin was really quiet, and Annabeth was sure that he had something on his mind. She decided to talk to him when she got the chance and see if he wanted to talk about it.

Finally, all questions were answered, things were packed, and they were headed off to camp, which explained why all seven of them were currently squished in Mr. Dawson's seven person van with all the bags they had brought with them. Austin and Ally had one bag each, Trish had three, and Dez had five. Why he had so many bags…Annabeth had absolutely no idea. Trish was right. Dez was a strange one.

Mr. Dawson had insisted on driving them to camp, so now they were stuck with the bags in the car. Ally sat up front with her dad, chatting away and asking questions. Trish and Dez sat in the middle row, the two of them arguing about yet another ridiculous topic. As for Annabeth, she sat in the back row, squished between two boys—Percy on her right and Austin on her left. While Annabeth and Percy talked, Austin remained silent. This was so uncharacteristic of Austin that even _Seaweed Brain_ noticed it.

"Austin," he asked, "is anything wrong? You don't seem like yourself."

The boy kept silently staring out the window.

"Austin?" Percy tried again. "What's wrong?"

No answer from the blonde pop star.

Annabeth decided to try. "Austin?" She put her hand on his arm, only to be shrugged off. "Are you okay?"

Percy sighed. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

Suddenly, Austin turned around. "It's none of your business," he snapped. Then he returned to silently staring out the window.

Annabeth was taken aback by his actions. Usually, the boy was a happy ball of cheerfulness. Something was definitely wrong, and Annabeth was determined to help in any way she could.

Beside her Percy spoke up. "Hey! No one talks to my girlfriend—"

"It's okay, Percy," Annabeth interrupted, knowing that if Percy finished the sentence, Austin would retaliate, and that would end up horribly. "Let it go."

Percy shut his mouth.

Annabeth glanced at the other four demigods in the car. To her relief, no one seemed to notice what had happened. They were all too engaged in their respective conversation/argument. Good. She turned back to Austin and studied him carefully before she spoke.

"Austin, I know you're in a bad mood right now," she said, lowering her voice so the others couldn't hear, "but I just want to let you know that you can come talk to me anytime about anything. I really mean it."

The pop star didn't say anything, but Annabeth knew that he had heard her. He'd let out a quiet sigh and shifted into a more relaxed position, signaling that he was relieved.

Annabeth grinned, satisfied, and turned to her boyfriend. "Leave him alone," she muttered. "Give him some space."

"But—" Seaweed Brain protested.

Annabeth sighed and shot a glare at her clueless boyfriend. "Drop it. I'm dead serious."

Percy held up his hands. "Okay, okay," he whispered back. "Got it."

A couple hours passed, and eventually, everyone but Ally—who had switched places with Mr. Dawson and was now driving—and Annabeth fell asleep. The car was filled with gentle snoring. As uncomfortable as she was with both Percy and Austin sleeping on her, Annabeth didn't move an inch, not wanting to wake the boys, Of course, she knew that Percy drooled when he slept—heck, she'd even pointed it out several times—but she didn't want to wake him up, hoping to talk to Ally about something. So all she could do was to hope Percy didn't drool _too_ much.

"Ally? Annabeth called softly when she was sure everyone else was sound asleep.

The brunette replied, "Yeah, Annabeth?"

"What happened in the practice room?" she watched as Ally tensed up and quickly added, "Austin's been acting strange, like some sad memory is on his mind or something. I was just wondering if you knew anything about it."

Ally visibly relaxed and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Like when we were talking about godly parents and all that, Austin became distant, and didn't say anything afterwards. And this whole time in the car, he hasn't said a single word, except to snap at Percy to stay out of it. He's just been staying out the window. I've only known Austin for a couple hours, but from what I've seen and heard, he'd not usually like this, is he? There's something on his mind."

"How can you tell?" Ally asked. She sounded impressed.

For that question, Annabeth gave a simple answer. "I'm good at reading people. So do you know what's bothering Austin?"

Instead of answering, Ally asked yet another question. "And what makes you think I know?"

"Two reasons. First, you're his best friend. He'd tell you anything. And second, you kept glancing at Austin worriedly, like you knew something was going on. You seemed like you knew what was bothering him." _And the fact that he likes you and would do anything for you, _Annabeth thought to herself. But she didn't say that. Instead, she added, as an afterthought, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just wondering, that's all."

The other girl studied Annabeth in the rearview mirror. Finally, she spoke. "Yeah, I know what's bothering him. But I really can't tell you, because I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. And even if I didn't promise, I still wouldn't tell, because that's something you should be hearing from him, not me. He'll tell you when he's ready. And he'll be ready soon. I can tell. I mean, he already trusts you. So just be patient, and go easy on him, okay? He only came with us because I asked him to. He wasn't planning on it in the first place, but I didn't want him to get hurt."

Annabeth grinned to herself. Those two didn't just _like_ each other, they were falling in _love_ with each other. But they wouldn't admit it, probably because they didn't want to ruin their friendship. Well, Annabeth had been there, done that, and the outcome had been wonderful. She'd gotten the boy she wanted. Annabeth made a mental note to talk to Austin and Ally separately about it later.

Out loud, she said, "Yeah, okay, I get it. Yeah, I'll wait."

Just then, Percy woke up. "Wait for what?" he asked, groggily.

Annabeth's mind raced for an excuse to cover up what she had been talking about. "Wait to make a battle strategy for the Roman invasion. I didn't want to do it with two boys sleeping on me."

This immediately woke Percy up, and he sat up straight. "Sorry," he mumbled through his yawn. "Better?"

Annabeth moved her shoulder a bit, careful not to disturb the sleeping blonde on her other shoulder. She nodded. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

He cracked a smile. "Welcome, Wise Girl." Percy then casually gestured to Austin. "Anything I should be worried about?"

Annabeth glanced at Austin's sleeping position, the realized what Percy had suggested. She shot him a look. "Really, Percy? Really?" She whispered in disbelief.

Percy looked dead serious. "Really."

Sighing, Annabeth replied in the same serious tone, "I love _you_, Percy, not Austin. I mean, Austin's more like a brother to me, like Leo and Jason. Me liking Austin…weird. Plus, I would never, ever go after the guy even if I did." She briefly glanced at Ally before continuing. "You're the only one I like, I promise. Austin's like a brother to me."

"Okay," Percy whispered. "Just wanted to make sure, Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

"I love you, Annabeth."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain, to Tartarus and back." Annabeth was having fun with this.

Percy grimaced. "Haha, very funny. Not. Please don't mention Tartarus again. I don't even want to go back."

"Likewise." Annabeth was silent for a moment, thinking about their time in Tartatus, how they barely escaped. She was thinking about Bob, the titan, and his cat Small Bob, who had accompanied them on their journey. "Bob…" she whispered, close to tears. "What happened to him?"

Percy squeezed her hand. "I don't know, but I do know that he can take care of himself. Plus, he had Small Bob to help him. He helped us get out of there, which means he survived for the next twelve minutes. Don't forget he's a titan. He had his ways to get out of there safely. We can only hope he's okay." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Eww, get a room, guys," Trish's voice interrupted their kiss. Percy and Annabeth pulled away and realized that everyone else, with the exception of one sleeping blonde singer, had woken up. But Trish's words had no effect on Percy and Annabeth. They were already used to it, thanks to all the campers at Camp.

The rest of the trip was filled with talking, singing, laughing, games, and sleeping (well, only Austin was still asleep, making it impossible for Annabeth to move. That boy slept like a log.)

Hours later, the scenery began to look familiar as the city of Manhattan came into view. As they passed the city, Percy pointed out where he lived, the various schools he had been to, landmarks, and where the battle of Kronos took place. Annabeth added that the Empire State building was the current position of Olympus—on the 600th floor.

Finally, they passed the city, and came to a stop below a hill.

Mr. Dawson, who had again switched places with Ally, stretched his arms and said, "Welcome to Camp Half Blood,"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? What do you think is bothering Austin? What's gonna happen? So many what ifs! How did you like the moments between Annabeth and Ally, and between Annabeth and Percy? I had to put some of that in there! So...as always...I sincerely ask you to leave a review for this chapter. It would mean so much to me! Like, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thanks! =)**

**Until next time (and hopefully, it won't be in another 16 days...)**

**~amillipede **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter, and this time, I made it in a week! Yes! Success! :)**

**Story of the Chapter: **My Heart Will Never Ever Change by flowerrrs25. **And the summary: **Her head may not be whole, but her heart still is. Ally loses her words but Austin will never lose her. Auslly. One-shot. **This is such a cute oneshot! It's totally worth a read. No joke. Read it. I promise you won't regret it.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own ****_Austin & Ally_****, ****_Percy Jackson, _****or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Ally's POV**

Ally didn't know what she had been expecting, but certainly not this. All she could see were some trees and a hill. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Um, this is Camp Half-blood?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yep," her dad answered as he got out of the car. Everyone else followed.

"But there's nothing here," Ally protested.

Percy came up beside her and grinned. "Just wait until we're on top of that hill. You'll see it. It's there." Percy walked off to help her dad, Dez, and Trish with the bags. Ally was about to follow when she heard her name.

"Ally?" Annabeth called from inside the van. "Can you come here for a second?"

Ally climbed onto what had previously been Trish's seat and faced Annabeth. Austin was sleeping on Annabeth's shoulder, and the sight of the two of them made Ally's heart twinge slightly with jealously. But she reminded herself that Annabeth saw Austin as a brother (yes, she had accidentally overheard Annabeth and Percy's talk). So she had nothing to worry about, right? That' what she kept telling herself.

"What's up?" Ally asked the other girl.

"Um, I can't seem to wake him up," Annabeth said, gesturing to Austin. "He's been sleeping the while time."

Ally looked at Austin in disbelief. "The whole time?" she asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"He must have been really tired," Ally muttered to herself. Louder, she said, "Austin, wake up. We're here."

There was no response from the boy.

Ally sighed. "Austin, come on. Wake up!" she shook him gently. "You've been sleeping for hours. Annabeth's shoulder must be really tired. You're heavy, Austin."

Still no response.

"Austin," Ally tried one more time, "if you don't get up right now, I won't make you anymore pancakes."

This time, Austin's eyes popped wide open. "What? No more of Ally Dawson's famous pancakes? But Ally!" Then he seemed to realize where he was and who he was on. "Oh, sorry, Annabeth," he said, sheepishly.

"It's okay," Annabeth replied, trying to hide her grin. But Ally could see the relief in her eyes as she began to stretch and roll her shoulder. "I'll be outside." The other girl left the car.

Ally looked at Austin. "You slept the whole time. Why?" she asked, worriedly.

He shrugged. "I was tired."

"Yeah, but you _never_ sleep that long in the car. You _can't_. Sure, you doze off, but only for like, an hour or so. How could you sleep for _hours_ this time? This is really unusual for you. What's wrong?"

Austin shrugged again. "I have absolutely no idea. Just stressed, I guess." His face lit up. "Hey! That rhymed!"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Good job." She said sarcastically. Then she snorted. "And you? Stressed? I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"And I'll get an 'A' in my geometry class!" Austin's eyes lit up again. "That's what my math teacher said."

"I know what your teacher said!" Ally gave Austin a look. "I'm serious."

"Sorry."

"Look, Austin, is this about your parents?"

"No," he immediately responded, but Ally caught his eyes shifting downward, unable to look her in the eye.

She sighed. "Come on, Austin. Please don't lie to me. Tell me the truth. Please?" She begged. "You know you can tell me anything."

For a minute, Austin didn't say anything. He glanced out the window, around the car, and anywhere but Ally. It seemed like he was weighing his options. Ally put a hand on his arm.

"Please, Austin."

She could literally see him giving in, and he sighed. "Fine." He paused. "But do I really have to say it out loud?"

Ally cocked her head. "If you don't say it, how am I supposed to know?"

"Because you already know. You know what's bothering me, Ally. Please don't make me spell it out for you," the boy pleaded desperately. He looked so broken that Ally couldn't help but give in. She hated seeing Austin so sad, but she also didn't want to push him too hard.

"Fine," she said, making herself sound reluctant so she wouldn't boost Austin's enormous ego. "But know that if you ever want to talk about your parents, find me and _talk _to me. Or, if you don't want to tell me, talk to Annabeth." Ally had no idea why she was encouraging him to get closer to Annabeth, but she knew he needed at least two people he could trust. Ally was one of them, and she had a feeling that Annabeth would be the other. So she told Austin to talk to her as well. The sacrifices she made for this boy. "She'll understand. Just…don't ever feel like this is something you have to carry by yourself. Got it?"

Austin winced, but he nodded. "Got it. And don't worry, you'll be the first person I'll find."

Ally smiled. "Good. Now let's go see the camp they've told us so much about." Ally took Austin's hand, and together, they stepped out of the van and followed the others up the hill.

The group stopped at the crest of the hill, looking down into the valley. The aroma of the strawberry fields filled the air. Half a mile away stood a single farmhouse with a porch wrapped around it. The water met the valley at the beach, and the landscape was dotted with trees, Greek architecture, cabins, a lake, an amphitheater, an open aired pavilion, an arena, a sandpit, basketball courts, an archery range, trails, etc. If Ally didn't know any better, she would have thought that this was one hard core summer camp. But since she knew it was a demigod camp, she only had one thing to say.

"Wow," she whispered in awe.

Kids in orange T-shirts like Percy and Annabeth's were running around, sparring in the arena, shooting in the archery range, and wrestling in the grass—training, Ally thought, for their upcoming battle with the Romans. She even saw some pegasii, centaurs, and satyrs roaming around the camp. This was amazing. All of Ally's favorite mythological creatures were _real_.

"This is Thalia's tree," her dad's voice pulled Ally out of her thoughts. "A couple years ago, a trio of young demigods and a satyr were trying to make it to camp, but a horde of monsters were chasing after them. They were catching up, and one of the girls saw that there wasn't enough time for all of them to get to camp. So she told the others to keep running while she held off the monsters. Of course, the others didn't want to leave her, but there was no changing her mind. The girl died here, protecting her friends. Her father, Zeus, lord of the sky took pity on her and turned her into this pine tree. Her spirit helps protect our camp. No monsters can get in without permission from someone inside."

As he finished the story, he touched the tree trunk. "The camp would be in terrible danger without its magical borders."

The group was silence for a minute, then Austin spoke up. "What was her name?"

It was Annabeth who answered. "Her name is Thalia."

The silence returned, each person thinking about this girl. Ally was in awe of Thalia. She'd sacrificed her life to save her friends. Could Ally do that? Would she have been able to make that choice if she was in Thalia's place?

Deep in thought, she didn't notice the group was going down into the valley until Percy called back to her.

"Ally? You coming?"

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Ally ran to catch up. Falling in step beside Percy, she said, "Sorry, I was just thinking about Thalia. She must have loved her friends to sacrifice herself for them. She was so brave. I wish I could be like that."

Percy grinned. "Yeah, Thalia's brave. And yeah, she does love her friends, though at first, it doesn't really seem like it, because she'll insult you and tease you, but if you know her well enough, you'd know that it's her way of showing her friendship."

"You sound like you knew her," Ally commented.

The son of Poseidon nodded. "Yeah, I know her."

In front of them, Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, we both know her. She's a special friend."

"Well, I'm sure she was a good friend."

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded in agreement. "She is."

The group stopped at the farmhouse—the Big House, her dad called it—and went inside.

"Chiron?" Annabeth called out. "We found new recruits."

Ally heard footsteps—no, it was more like the clip clop of a horse—and her eyes widened as she saw a centaur step into the room.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood. My name is Chiron, and I'm the activities director," he said, and Ally's eyes widened even more.

"Chiron? As in the centaur who taught Hercules and all that?" Ally couldn't hold in it in anymore. She _had _to say something.

Chiron chuckled. "Yes, I'm the one. Centuries ago, I asked the gods to let me do what I love to do—teach. My wish was granted, and I came here. I've taught many, many heroes since." He shifted his weight. "Now, enough about me. I'm sure you're curious about camp. Annabeth, Percy, why don't you show—" he paused.

"Ally, Austin, Trish, and Dez," Annabeth supplied, pointing to each other them in turn.

"Ah, yes. Will you show Ally, Austin, Trish, and Dez around?" Chiron repeated. "I have something I need to discuss with Lester."

"Sure thing, Chiron," Percy replied. "Come on, guys. The official tour of Camp Half Blood begins…" he looked at his non-existent watch, "…now."

* * *

**So...what did you think? They finally get to camp! :) Let me know your thoughts in a review! **

**Oh, and...do you guys read the Story of the chapter thing? Should I keep doing it? **

**Until next time!**

**~amillipede :)**


End file.
